Resurgence of Darkness
by Caelum
Summary: Three time travellers embark on a journey to Metebenus III to visit an ancient archeological site. However, an ancient force, thought long defeated is returning, and seeks revenge against one of them. (Set in the Doctor Who Universe, with a different set
1. Default Chapter

Prologue  
  
*'Ney tal bej *Saa'Iren,  
Ja' siel ba se'les  
Ial shelem ta falor  
  
Ney tal bejh Kai Velom  
Ja' siel tes falor  
Fel a'shin sog'da Pellen  
  
Sep Nifel kad Dellas  
Lov Pellen dev nas bel  
Silfam pel vaj't fad Siid'  
  
It was a small, dark angular building with a walled orchard of silver- leafed Kaden-Wood trees at its center. One of the Five Founding Houses of Gallifrey dating back to the Old Time, it was older than the hill it sat on. It also held a vast and prestigious history. From this respected House, hailed the great Kithriarch, Amnoni Distuyssor Lorizhon a member of the first Chronaut crew that physically pierced the veil of time. As well, from this place came members of the High and Supreme, Council of Time Lords, along with Chancellor and Lord President. And deep within its confines lay a secret kept since before the Old Time.  
"Uh."  
A faint, pain-ridden voice uttered from within a hidden room in the cellar below. Vast in size, it lay full of vaults from which members of the House of Blyledge rested in peace undisturbed. The speaker sat up slowly form the coffin-like cubicle, clutching his chest, and began to cough heavily, heaving up a thick, dark, reddish-green mixture of blood, bile and mucus from his system over the side. Wiping his mouth with a tattered, dark blue shirt, he got out of it, and stood up slowly to get his bearings. His physiological functions quickly began to reassert themselves, after lying dormant for so long. In response to the Gallifreyan's presence, lights that had lain dead for literally ages, flashed to life, filling the room with a soft, bluish-white glow. They revealed a figure of about sixteen years in appearance, with reddish-gold hair and dark, hazel eyes, clothed in a mixture of black and dark blue.  
'How. how long did I mentally induce stasis. does the Pythia still live. or have I stepped into the Time of Future Legends.' There were but a few questions that drifted randomly into his mind. He trudged slowly towards a computer terminal and activated it, pulling up a random networking channel. 'Ancient Gallifreyan is no longer in use I see.as does Middle Gallifreyan it seems. Still, this doesn't look that difficult to decipher. I think.'  
"Computer, recognize voice print, Auden Lorizhon of the House of Blyledge."  
"Voice print recognized."  
"Computer, in correlation to my relative and conceptual time state, how long have I been in stasis on Gallifrey?  
"Calculating." A series of letters and numbers in semi- recognizable characters steadily flew across the screen. He was beginning to notice their meaning. "All Data indicates that you have been in stasis for approximately two million years.  
The Gallifreyan male stared silently at the screen with a look of complete shock riddled with horror. With all his mental functions fully returned, nervously glanced around the still, cold room, almost panic- stricken in conjecture. Something was incomplete, almost lacking, and required effort to feel that familiar 'presence.' Coming to the realization of what it was, several tears began to drift down his face as he lay back in the chair with in sorrow of the loss. Perfect stasis could not totally save his Extra-Temporal Perception, a power that allowed him to sense time and its' effect with great ease, had diminished somewhat in strength. The organ within his hypothalamus had weakened, though not to a great extent as was assumed among those who were called Individuals. His once, powerful telepathic abilities felt waned as well, but still felt very formidable nonetheless. His psionic abilities, a separate mental force that stemmed primarily from the temporal lobe felt no different.  
'Have to find her. must see is she's alive.' The words resounded strongly in his mind as he sat up, and ran his fingers at superhuman speeds over the touch-sensitive array of key before him. During his long, deep sleep, it was her voice, the voice of his mother that filled his mind. In his youth, she would sing to him, either vocally or telepathically, lulling his soundly to sleep.  
'Perhaps she is safe and sound somewhere.'  
Only two words popped up on the screen.  
  
He took in a deep breath, quietly reading the transpired events; the rebellions that transpired between Pythia and Loom born children, her second marriage after the death of his father, a new life that was cut short as another rebellion transpired, the capture of her children, and finally, her escape from Gallifrey. He took in the information with an unnatural calm that stifled the room in an over abundance of solemn reverence and gloom.  
The stark silence was transposed into surfacing anger, bringing with it all the artron energy he could will into existence. The Gallifreyan's lower jaw trembled slightly as he curled his left hand into a fist, tightening until blood began ooze forth. He wanted to destroy those barbaric murderers for their uncivilized and blatantly racist acts thought abolished long ago on Gallifrey. However, primitive emotions gave way to more higher and rationalized thinking, and his anger abated. He wiped his left hand of the accumulated blood and sighed.  
'Though this be my Homeworld, that I have loved and cherished since my youth, I feel more so alien, than any humanoid that ever stepped foot on Gallifrey.' He shut down the computer, stood up and slowly approached the door. 'Too much has changed on Gallifrey, possibly more than I know.' He activated a touch panel revealing screen with a thousand intricate characters, a minuscule portion of the 10,000,000 letter alphabet he was accustomed to. 'No use staying here sulking. It's time to emerge, time to catch up on two million years of history that I've missed, and most importantly,' He looked down at his clothes, and the first smile in a very long time settled lightly on his face. 'Time for a change.'  
  
------------------------------------------------ *Ancient Gallifreyan Nursery Versery  
  
Be not afraid *Saa'Iren,  
For I am here with you, To comfort and protect you.  
  
Be not afraid My Son,  
For I am inside you, And shall be there for all time  
  
My love is unfading,  
Though Time may divide us,  
I'll always be in your heart.  
  
*Saa'Iren: An ancient Gallifreyan word denoting an expression of deepest affection, as in the love of a mother and child. Due to the complexities of the language, closest translation that can be rendered is 'Most Precious Soul.'' 


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
  
It rested silently on an alien world, a light brown column, over two meters tall, with ornate geometric markings bordered by alien script. It had been there for some time. Upon first glance, it looked like an unusual, yet ordinary pillar, perhaps placed there by the some long forgotten civilization. However, within laid a macro-universe of infinite proportions, and exotic technology far advanced beyond any civilization, except one, Gallifrey's.  
It was a special quasi-sentient construct, once composed of Transdimensional Engineering; it was re-engineered and upgraded heavily with Quantum Mnemonics and the latest in Gallifreyan Technological Advancement. It, or rather 'she' was the crowning achievement of her pilot, who had taken him over a century to implement the actions, and proud to call her his inseparable companion beyond all meaning. The TARSIS's feelings were mutual.  
  
The day began as normal as any other did, if that was truly the word to describe it. However, when one is a Time Lord, the term, day, takes on a different meaning. For the wanderers of the fourth dimension, it is merely a state of subjection wrought by exposure places, peoples, and times. Within this one, stood a young male, Gallifreyan in origin, setting spacio/temporal coordinates for an endeared system of his. The Galactic coordinates to the system were already programmed into the computer banks. However, it was the temporal part of it that proved tricky. Travel very far backward, and you risk the trouble of possibly being offered up to some local deity, or perhaps worse could befoul you. Travel too far into the future, and you end up meeting suspicious mined settlers, or even. a spider or two.  
He was youthful in appearance, if such could be said for a member of his race, yet his eyes spoke of worlds yet unseen, of times visited by imagination and of peoples all colors of the rainbow. His clothing had a slightly Gallifreyan gothic undertone, of colors ranging towards the darkest side of the spectrum. In black slacks, he wore a long sleeved, dark- blue shirt, overlaid with thin, dark gray and black stripes of blue. All of this was held to his lean, frame by a black belt. If one were to raise his shirt up on the right side, they would see a faint, but clear impression of the Seal of Rassilon. It was a chromo-morphic tattoo designed change colors for each regeneration he underwent.  
The humanoids male in question lightly rubbed his finger through his short brown hair and sighed. Dark-hazel green eyes remained locked on the console screen while he drummed his finger in thought. Danger was not a problem. There was always a risk of that when travelling anywhere. It was the occasion at hand that made it so tricky.  
He sighed, and took a break from his current thoughts, as other flooded his mind to replace the former. A smile creased across his face forming a look of satisfaction, that his time ship was now running at maximum efficiency, since the recent upgrades to the Navigational Mainframe were made. The young Gallifreyan male looked up a moment at the scene around him, and continued with his task.  
  
Unlike the usual white, roundelled walls, and stagnant atmosphere that most TARDISes had, Auden instituted massive changes through the Architectural Configuration System. He found the simple laboratory look too dreary for his taste.  
The Console room was restructured into a large, spacious hexagonal room, with mahogany floors, stone-like walls, and a deep burgundy ceiling whose appearance made it seem to stretch forever. This particular feature was used to bring up Galactic charts, maps, and phenomena ranging from a quark to as large as three fourths of the Universe, in relation to the current space/time proximity of the TARDIS.  
The Console itself was centered within the room, and positioned within a sunk-in area, encircled by two steps leading down to a sub-floor, with abundant space to maneuver in case of an emergency. The console panels themselves were touch sensitive, with perhaps one or two switched and buttons, and a small lever for the Dematerialization switch that Auden considered replacing very soon.  
Instead of the usual bright and periodically blinding lights typical of many TARDISes, the Time Lord created ten special, high-tech lamps, placed in even correlation around the room. They lit up the room with a soft glow, providing more than enough light without excess to drown the room.  
The main door, leading to the Real-World Interface had two gray- granite pillars on each side, with an arch three meters above supporting an ornate carving of the Omniscate, otherwise known as the Seal of Rassilon.  
The monitor, slightly smaller than theater screen, was a recent addition to the TARDIS from Centauri VII, located to the left of the console from the Main Door. Augmenting the monitor, it was easily placed into the console room. Massive upgrades were preformed to the resolution and imaging systems, reengineered to identify every color and wavelength that encompassed the entirety of the multiverse.  
As Auden continued to finalize the coordinates, two figures walked into the room, and noticing the busy Gallifreyan, began to approach with an inquisitive expression. The nearer of the two approached, eying the smaller monitor on the console. Her bright-blue eyes read the details, as she curled a strand of her strawberry-blonde hair with a finger.  
"Auden, where are we going to this time?"  
"Hmm?" He mumbled, to intent on finishing his task to hear her question in its entirety.  
"Most likely somewhere special Julie," The other figure interjected, placing great emphasis on the word with an ironic smile. "You know, like Event One, The Hynapturan Empire, the Voreneidian Confederation."  
Though she graduated from Prydon, Lyssa was not directly from Gallifrey. She was born on one of the few hidden colony worlds Gallifrey had, Ceris III. Situated in the Dromies Cluster of Mutters Spiral, it was the tenth world in a trinary family of two yellow and a red dwarf variable. It orbited comfortably away from the trio, with yearlong tropical weather patterns, making the world a welcoming paradise. After several letters to the Prydon Chapter's Cardinal, she was allowed to take courses at the Academy like all other students. Though she did pass her Temporal Engineering courses with a double beta, she had no desire to become a Time Lord.  
"It's a surprise Julie and Lyssa," He began, lifting his head away from the scanner screen. "We're off to the most beautiful world. one of the great jewels of the Galaxy, with blue moons. everything blue." He trailed off in mid-sentence as a melancholy expression lit up his face like a Quasar.  
"Located in the Acteon sector of Stellion Mutter's Spiral?"  
"Yes." He frowned at the fair-complected Time Lady. At times, he speculated, that Juliegliocarmenistera's real degree was in Advanced Psionics, not Temporal Mechanics.  
The two humanoid females glanced at one another and in unison replied. "Metebenus III."  
This was followed up with a serious lecture from the Time Lady their last trip, involving the Daleks on Skaro. She continued with Metebenus III, and its involvement with a certain blue crystal and a certain renegade Time Lord known as the Doctor.  
As her civilized rant proceeded, the young Gallifreyan male sighed and removed an ornate watch from his pocket and gave a quick glance at the time. Composed of siligtone-enforced platinum, its' cover was ornately etched in the familiar circular, swirling pattern, the Omniscate. Within it lay the latest in Gallifreyan chronometric technology. Set to Gallifreyan default time, the face had the ability to shift, giving the correct time, no matter what planet they landed on, within a quintillionth of a picosecond of accuracy. He glanced back at the dignified Time Lady who had stopped; (obviously) noticing him looking at his watch, smiled with relief, and began to speak.  
"Our destination will be into the planet's future." He announced with a grin as his fingers glided over the panel, and displayed the spacio/temporal coordinates on the smaller monitor. "The year is twenty- nine-sixty-three. A team of Galactic Archeologists has uncovered the remains of ancient city near the foot of Mount Rekayel."  
The Time Lord brought up a map of the system upon the massive main monitor. Data poured from the sensory network and into the Console's Poly- Dimensional Imaging System. The monitor itself slowly flashed to life and revealed a series of seven worlds orbiting a B7V blue dwarf just 40,000 light years from their current position on Merelus. Massive amounts of data spilled onto the screen in an orderly fashion in Gallifreyan script. The data included everything from information on the star itself, to every physical body orbiting said star.  
Lowering the small lever, the sound of Gallifreyan warping, quite distinctive, could be heard throughout the entire time ship, and upon the planet Merelus.  
While Auden went back to his tinkering, Julie paused a moment, glancing at the screen with a nagging curiosity. She slowly approached, as though instinctually feeling the world calling to her like a beacon in the void of night. Her telepathic senses flared to life as she closed her eyes, and hoped it was but her vivid imagination. Lyssa, sensing her friend's reaction did the same thing, and linked with her mind The first image that slowly came into their minds was the planet of their destination. It was unmistakable. Though the image was slightly clouded, the sapphire world gleamed before them like the jewels for which it became famous. As it grew increasingly vivid, a bluish-white glow sparked into existence above the Northern Hemisphere. Before the scan was terminated, a wave of energy flashed into their minds, using them as a conduit as it flowed into the room. They could do little to resist.  
The Time Lord lifted up his head as the psychic energy wave hit him. In response, his telepathic shields flexed their figurative muscles, and provided a near impenetrable deterrent against the brunt of the impact. Unfortunately, not all of the energy could be stopped, and what was felt sent a cold shiver into the utter recesses of his soul.  
  
Within Stellion Mutters Spiral, affectionately known as the Milky Way to future explorers, particularly the Tellurians of Sol 3, lies the ancient planet of Gallifrey. Over three and a half billion years in Earth's past, it positioned near the center of the Galaxy, and home to the oldest humanoid and most technologically advanced race in the cosmos. Separated into its own continuity and Micro-Universe outside of time by the Transduction Barriers, and protected by the Quantum Forcefield, it sits in welcome solitude from the rest of the Universe.  
On the surface, within the citadel, Chancellor Theora and Castellan Spandrel were in a meeting with the Lady President of Gallifrey, Romanadvoratrelundar, as she preferred it, Romana. Their discussion centered on reports involving a psychic energy disturbance located within their Galaxy.  
"What are the spacio/temporal coordinates?" The Lady President asked.  
"The Constellation of Acteon," The Chancellor began. A Gallifreyan constellation referred to elements of time/relativity/ and location. "In the first half of the Humanian Era, in the year twenty-nine- sixty-three. With your permission." She motioned to a pocket within her robes.  
"Proceed."  
The Chancellor removed a small, transparent blue cube and placed in into a device in the table's center. Coming to life, a bluish-looking, 3- dimensional imaged world materialized in front of them. As the image continued to its display, the psychic disturbance appeared above the holographic planet.  
"It's stationary at about eighty thousand miles above the planet's surface, situated directly above the planet's North Magnetic pole." Her expression grimed. "It has showed signs of strengthening."  
"How many ships are on route to Metebenus III?"  
"Two have been detected." The Castellan began. "One is a Terran star cruiser, and the other is currently located within the Vortex." He said, referring to the Transdimensional Spiral that encompassed all points in space and time his people engineered over two million years ago from Gallifrey's present. "The Time signature indicates it to be a type ninety- three TTC belonging to Professor Auden Lorizhon of the House of Blyledge."  
The Chancellor shifted somewhat uncomfortably in her seat. Blyledge was one of the prestigious Senior Houses of Gallifrey of the Prydon Chapter, and from it, many fine Time Lords filled the History Books of Gallifrey. The House itself was said to be older than the hill it sat on. "Auden?" Her eyes narrowed in thought, trying to recall the name. She had seen a list of Time Lords placed under 'Renegade Status' with his name. "Oh yes, Professor Lorizhon, a recent addition to the list of Renegade Time Lords, and form what I recall, one our more 'benevolent' Renegades." "Uh. yes ma'am." Castellan Spandrel frowned slightly. He wasn't too keen about of them, least of all the Master and the Rani. At least those like the Doctor and Auden actually did some good, even if they did break Gallifrey's policy of non-intervention. "Chancellor Theora," she began without a twinge of hesitation. "Contact Professor Lorizhon and relay to him the information. Castellan Spandrel, I want up to date reports about this situation as the events unfold." "Yes Lord President."  
As if on cue, Andred, Captain of the Chancellery guard entered the room with a report to the Castellan. As he glanced over it, a severe frown enveloped his face and handed it to Romana. Her eyes glanced at the numbers 463.6 and Bantalla Psycho Scale, and subsequently widened.  
"Thank you everyone. You are all dismissed."  
As they all left, the Time Lady leaned back on the chair, and mused over a much-needed vacation. perhaps somewhere on the Eye of Orion.  
  
It was the height of the Great Terran Empire. Its enormous borders encompassed many systems, and bordering, if not rivaling the mighty Draconian Empire. One of its most recent additions was an area on the outskirts of the empire known as the Acteon Star Sector. Once a site for a Tellurian colony, the colony mysteriously vanished under mysterious circumstances. Recently the Government strictly enforced the rule that this system would not be re-colonized, nor exploited for industrial purposes, for reasons deemed classified.  
A Terran cruiser exited Hyperspace and switched to impulse engines as it entered the Acteon Group, and proceeded under full impulse to the Metebenusian Star System. The crew compliment consisted of twelve officers, two Doctors, and three exo-planetologists, sent to study the blue-planets' unique geo-chemistry.  
"Ensign Caskey, ETA to Metebenus III?"  
"Twelve minutes, eighteen seconds." Came the young Ensign's reply.  
"According to the reports from astrophysics," Began the Commander. "All seven planets will be in perfect alignment." His face crinkled into a small, thoughtful frown. "They've calculated that this alignment only takes place every ten million years."  
"Thank you Commander." Captain Fall remarked. "This will give us ample opportunity to see the rest of the system without traveling to the planets themselves."  
Upon that unsaid command, the ship was adjusted accordingly, and the sensors were activated to maximum power.  
Slowly entering the outer system, they had their first glimpse of the system's multi-colored super giant rotating swiftly in space as it made its' course around the parent star. On the view screen, one could see the massive storms in eerie shades of purple and orange screaming their way across the planet's liquid hydrogen surface. They continued onward to the sixth world, a meager dwarf compared to its' brother, but still a gas giant within its' own right. They took in an eyeful as the enormous blue rings; dwarfing those that encompassed the mighty Saturn, reflected their light it received in an array of azure hues. The planet itself was violet blue in color, and seemed rather tranquil, until they read the sensor readouts, and found that it to be tremendously active, with vast planetary storms churning upon its' liquid rhitanium surface. The shields and deflectors were raised to maximum as the energy the planet generated spiraled throughout the magnetic field. The last world, a mere kitten compared to its' lion and tiger siblings was an average gas giant. with golden clouds and eighteen satellites, ranging in color from silver to metallic blue.  
Entering the Inner system, they had their first glimpse of Metebenus IV. From their position, the planet looked like a blue-green globe, similar to pre-industrial Earth. Large oceans encircled continents of greens and browns and other rich shades and colors. Large polar icecaps covered the whole of the north and south poles and near the equator; the sensors indicated a hurricane about to strike the southern continent. Then, they arrived at their destination, and their faces were filled with looks of awe.  
The planet was a beautiful as the poets of the day had described it. A Sapphire world of unparalleled brilliance, it reflected the entirety of its' azure beauty into the depths of space and into the minds of the stunned crew. To add to its beauty its' four satellites, their surface metallic-blue, reflected and amplified its' exceptional beauty of the Homeworld they encircled It hung in the utter depths of space, near the out regions of the Galaxy, hidden away by its sibling worlds.  
"Ensign Bowen." Captain Fall began, regaining his thoughts. "Slow us to one-quarter impulse power, and put us into geo-stationary orbit around the planet."  
"Yes sir, standing by."  
"Lieutenant Frisbee, make a thorough sensor sweep for any ships, anomalies, or non-interstellar objects. Anything even remotely out of the ordinary report it to me posthaste. Then afterward, make a sensor sweep of the site. Commander Post, you have the bridge. I'll be in my office."  
  
Night slowly washed upon the empty shores of the alien world, drenching the landscape in midnight blue and brilliant flecks sparkled within its' dark waters. Down below diurnal creatures had retired for the night, and nocturnal had awakened to a brilliant ocean filled with numerous points of multicolored light. High on a mountain, keen eyes, the color of ice looked upon a brilliant ocean filled with ornaments of light, and scanned the sky, searching for the promise that would spell the her return.  
'He will pay or his transgressions' A dark mind thought hidden by a peaceful demeanor. 'With all that is within me, I will make sure that he will suffer!'  
A frown began to form on his ageless features. He could see nothing in the infrared, visible, or ultraviolet spectrums, except for the ship that has just entered orbit. With a fierce aura of determination, the color in his eyes seemed to fade as he stretched forth his mind toward the heavens. The result brought a demonic expression of delight as his laugher echoed across the valley in chilling waves and into the darkness of night. 


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
The Quasi-sentient construct felt the growing pain surging within the mind of her pilot. Powerful force fields instantly activated, modulating their bandwidth and tuning their frequency to the upper most limits of the psychic spectrum to neutralize the effects form the outside disturbance. The Humanoid females closed their eyes a moment retreating from the trance- like state that they seemed to had been pulled into. The clutched their heads, slowly massaging their temples, in an attempt to drive away the headache that resulted form the experience. Then, looking around, they say their male companion kneeling by the TARDIS console. The wave of energy was well gone now, and the Time Lord began to mutter something that sounded like Ancient High Gallifreyan. Starting in a low mumble, it rose into a crescendo of vaguely familiar uttering, echoing ominously through the large room. The words drifted into their minds, numbing the pain that still existed. Then, like a passing jet, the echo fell until it was a whisper. For several minutes, the room was silent, save the exception of the Time Rotor. Gracefully, he began to rise form the floor, regaining mental control as his mind shields returned to their normal strength.  
  
"Is everyone alright?" He asked, checking the systems.  
"We are better Auden." Lyssa began. "However, what about you?"  
  
"I'm much better since the TARDIS activated the shields." He looked over at them with great concern. "What happened back there?"  
"I'm not sure." Julie trailed off, trying to find the words for it. "It seemed like a psychic disturbance of great magnitude. We couldn't pull away from it. And before it stopped, we saw this disturbance right over the planet of our destination."  
"Metebenus III?" Auden frowned as they nodded. "What we probably experienced was an incredible tremor in the astral plane brought on by the geo-crystalline forces that so perfectly align the planet."  
"Nice technobabble you put in there." Lyssa whispered.  
"Thanks." He said and turned quickly away as the color drained from his face. A look of possible realization crossed his face as he began to check the sensor reading from the small console monitor.  
"If you say so." Julie ended with a skeptical gleam.  
The TARDIS monitor was activated, and a stunning view of the Space/Time Vortex appeared upon it, its' energies streaming past the TARDIS in a shimmering veil of milky light. Gradually the milky glow began to fade as the planet began to come into view. It was blurry at first, but then became vivid and detailed in a matter of seconds. The TARDIS slowed to a halt as Auden began to bring up the rematerialization coordinates from the Navigational Computer.  
"And here it is," He announced with a grin. "The famous Blue Planet of the Acteon Group."  
"Auden," Lyssa began as a light flashed upon a panel. "There's a message coming in." She brought up the schematics and looked up nervously. "It's from Gallifrey."  
"Well," He began with a visible tremble. "Bring it up on the Console Monitor."  
"Greeting from Gallifrey Auden." The Chancellor announced as her beautiful green eyes met Auden's dark ones.  
"Ch. Chancellor Theora." He respectfully bowed. "What brings this great and humbling honor?"  
"Gallifrey has detected a built-up of psychic energy that increasing in intensity every twelve cycles. At present the energy built-up is stable as seven-nine-three-point-three-six."  
"Seven-nine-three-point-three-six." He muttered, as his heart seemed to skip a beat or two. "What is the present location of the disturbance?"  
"The year twenty-nine-six-three, in the Acteon Group above the planet Metebenus III."  
An 'I told you so' look materialized quickly onto Julie's face and her eyes narrowed into twin points of sapphire lasers. Lyssa shook her head with a knowing grin.  
"Does the High Council wish me to investigate this matter?" Auden's grave expression faded into a more relaxed grin. "After all, to do so would violate our Law of Non-Interference, and I."  
"Very well Professor Lorizhon," She issued an understanding smile. "You have full authority to investigate this matter by whatever means necessary, and act accordingly."  
He bowed respectively as the screen faded to black.  
  
Twin moons circled a presently dead world orbiting a now prematurely dying star, the result of actions by an immature race that believed they could harness their star's power with technology far advanced beyond their limited capabilities. The resulting cataclysm wiped out all traces of life, including the oceans, most of the atmosphere and scorched much of the planet's surface. The only thing left was the power converter, a black obelisk over five miles in height coruscating with white tendrils of energy extending into the upper reaches of where the exosphere once existed. It appeared a daunting task, which was more reason why Rosalynd was sent to tackle it.  
  
A wheezing sound echoed throughout the surface of the planet as a tall gray object, akin to a cabinet materialized onto the planet's surface. From the strange gray monolith exited a brunette in dark clothing carrying a small brown duffle bag and a breathing apparatus on her face. Looking behind her, she saw eerie light given off by Tolan's sun, once a young G- Class star, now reduced to ancient red giant. Such events should not have occurred for another several billion years.  
Within several feet of the spire, she stopped, put down the duffel bag, and opened it. From its depths, she removed eight transparent-red pyramids and placed them evenly around the immense object, and then hurriedly headed back inside her TARDIS.  
"Time to nova?"  
"Thirty minutes, twelve seconds and counting." The Computer responded.  
Closing the TARDIS doors, The Time Lady materialized the time ship exactly midway between the dead planet and its' dying star. Activating the holographic scanner, she brought up a detailed map of the system, and studied it carefully. Pressing a button on the console, the view changed to the surface as eight red points of light shone brightly through the energy tendrils like a beacon in a thunderstorm.  
"So what exactly are we doing here?"  
Rosalynd looked up momentarily as Clint walked into the console room with a bemused look on his face and faced the screen once again. A teenager from the early twenty-first century, Clint Blazier entered her TARDIS out of total curiosity as to what lay within it. Things worsened as the Time Lady entered while he was exploring a corridor and dematerialized before he was able to get back to the Main Console room and stop her. Two weeks passed when he had barely begun travelling with the Time Lady, and wasn't ready to leave just yet.  
"We're trying to stabilize and stop a prematurely dying star from blowing up half the sector in a matter of minutes."  
"So why aren't you doing anything?" He asked nervously approaching with haste.  
"I'm about to, I just need direct the energy at the right time. The obelisk on the planet's surface is powering up for another charge. I set the energy converters down in a perfect octagonal pattern. Now all we have to do is a little bit of synchronicity. If we get this right. The star will revert to an aged G-class giant and not go postal on us for another couple of million years."  
"And if we don't time it right?"  
"Then you and I, along with the TARDIS will be scattered across this sector of the Galaxy in a impressive display of pyrotechnics."  
"Oh," He began as that sinking feeling began to hit him. "Is that all."  
"Think about it like this, if it doesn't work, we'll be part of a greater whole!" She proclaimed with mock wonder. "Our atoms will unite in time to perhaps form another star, or maybe fall upon a planet's surface, becoming the basis for that world's humanoid form!"  
The spire came to life, charging with an incredible surge of galvanic power. As if on cue, the stabilizers encircling the obelisk activated, sending a thin cord of energy to the point of discharge, changing the color of the beam from yellow-orange to heliotrope. The obelisk ejected the energy into space, screaming towards the star at sub-light speed. Nearing the TARDIS, the Time Lady activated a quasi-temporal particle field around the TARDIS and waited very patiently for the energy to arrive.  
"Three. two. one."  
The beam hit the particle field from the rear, twisted and cavorted into something different, and hurled towards the star. Upon impact the star halted in expansion and after several minutes, began to shrink, uncovering what was left of the first world, now a cinder in itself, and flash-fried the second planet's atmosphere a huge solar flare ejected from the star's surface.  
"Readings indicate a success." She smiled. "We shouldn't have any more problems in the foreseeable future." She said to Clint. "Of course, by that time, the star will have exploded naturally, without any help from us. Will become one impressive Nebula I believe!"  
"Do you know the name of it?"  
"I believe when your race discovers it, that it'll become known as the Eagle's Head Nebula. A rather beautiful sight in times to come.  
As Rosalynd inputted the coordinates to dematerialize, a blue light began to flash upon the console panel. Looking up from the scanner Rosalynd reached over to tap it, bringing the screen to life with a regal looking female clothes in the robes of a Gallifreyan Chancellor.  
"Chancellor Theora," The Time Lady said pleasantly. "What brings us the honor of your presence."  
"Lady President Romana wishes me to congratulate you in averting the crisis in sector thirty three. I take it the Obelisk has been rendered inoperable?"  
"The stabilizers have taken care of that, sapping all power to energy array below."  
"Good. The High Council has another assignment for you."  
"I'm always happy to serve the whims of the Council." She said with slight sarcasm in her tone.  
"I'm sure you are." The Chancellor agreed with a slight grin. "You are to set coordinates for the planet Metebenus III in Mutters Spiral, the year twenty-nine-sixty-three in the Humanian Era. Your mission will be to locate and assist Doctor Auden Lorizhon in locating a psychic disturbance emanating form the vicinity of the planet. He is presently accompanied by Juliegliocarmenistera and Lyssa of Karn. "  
"And our policy of Non Intervention?"  
"Will be superceded until this mission is over."  
"Understood."  
"Good luck."  
The screen went blank as Rosalynd inputted the coordinates with a growing smile on her face. As finished with the coordinates and re- calibrated the sensors to follow Auden's Time ship, Clint couldn't help but look at her curiously. She finished and looked up at him.  
"We're going to meet some old friends I made and graduated with back at the Prydon Time Academy on Gallifrey."  
"Cool, do I need to change or do anything?"  
"No, nothing at all, just keep your head down if we get into any trouble. You never know what's crawling on a planet like Metebenus III."  
Clint nodded as Rosalynd moved a lever, dematerializing the Time Ship. If sound could have been heard in the vacuum of space, all within the vicinity would have heard the distinct signature of Gallifreyan Warping, dematerializing the time ship from their relative continuum and into the Time Vortex.  
  
"Commander."  
"What is it Ensign?" He asked, approaching the station rather hurriedly  
"I'm receiving an unusual reading from the sensors." Dan replied.  
"Define unusual."  
"Well, if you call the whole infrastructure of Quantum Physics in retreat normal, than I have no idea what you consider unusual!"  
"Someone get Captain Fall, he's going to want to see this!"  
As an unnamed Ensign hurried to his private office, another disturbance of a different origin flashed to life on the sensors. It began to fluctuate erratically on the sensors and had one constant: it was increasing rapidly with intensity.  
"What is it?" Captain Fall asked, as he approached Navigational Control.  
"We detected an unusual Space/Time disturbance for you. However, that was blotted out by an even quirkier quandary. Tracking..." His head jerked up. "Captain we have a shockwave heading right for us!"  
"Lieutenant Smith, SHIELDS UP!"  
The screen flashed to life and revealed a yellow-green shockwave screaming towards the ship in a bow-echo or indeterminate origin. The screen then black out as the energy collided  
  
The screen flashed to life, revealing a yellowish-green shockwave heading towards the ship in a bow-like fashion. The screen blacked out as the energy collided with the ship, the shields withstanding the worst of the impact.  
The hull might have withstood the devastating impact. It was composed of a Duralinium-reinforced Argonite/Titanium superstructure, with coating of Siligtone matrix, the hardest metal in the Universe. However why take that chance?  
After it was over, the ship was in total disarray. Even the Shield Generators were shot, after handling so much energy. Ensign Bowen activated the screen in time, as traces of the wave could be scene amidst the Metebenus III. Then, as if on cue, an object appeared on screen, then disappeared as fast as it had entered. Silence so thick you could walk through it flooded the area, and then interrupted by the new Lieutenant Commander.  
"So, where did it go?" The blue-eyed humanoid asked.  
"It didn't go anywhere." Captain Fall stated. "Ensign, replay that grid, when the object appears, pause and magnify for us please."  
The screen flashed to life again with the picture of the planet. Before it, the object appeared. Ensign Bowen paused the screen, and then magnified the object. It appeared as a blotch at first, until he increased resolution. Slowly, the object flickered into life: a quasi-terrestrial column hovering above the planet's surface.  
"Holding at ninety-percent magnification."  
"That object that you see before you is a TARDIS."  
"A what"" He asked.  
"A special ship used by the Time Lords. It's bigger on the inside than on the outside." Commander Post said. "This particular TARDIS belongs to one Professor Auden."  
"I read the reports... he and two other humanoids exited from a strange structure, and helped you on Skaro, shortly after a squadron of Daleks ambushed you."  
"We would have died if not for them." Captain Fall replied. "But, enough of the past. Let's get to work repairing this bucket of bolts so that it can safely take us home."  
  
She kept the edicts decreed by her race, except for one, and for that, she left her Homeworld and journeyed to Earth to be with the one she loved. The High Council decided to stay out of the matter, seeing her as no threat to the timelines and abided by the Laws of Time well enough to know her responsibility as a Time Lord of Gallifrey.  
Ryan Willis looked up from the chair he had been sitting, and smiled as he heard the distinct sound that heralded his fiancée's arrival. He ran out the door, the sunlight danced upon his short, brown hair, and his hazel eyes twinkled with anticipation of her arrival.  
They mad met over a year ago, and instantly he became captivated by her rare beauty. She was slightly shorter than he, with long, coppery hair that danced like radiant fire in brilliant sunlight. When he drew near, he could smell a natural fragrance of the sweetest honey, snaring his nose in a soft aroma that never left her. Then, there were her eyes. Though his own were hazel, they were not as vibrant as hers. Fittingly matching her hair, and spoke of things that should not be, should not have been, but would happen nevertheless. He grew to love her, and showed this rare gem the wonders and sights of his world. Then, with great hesitation, she finally revealed her identity, and or origin among the stars, and he almost doubted her, thinking it all a joke. With tender eyes that could pierce the depths of eternity, she led him into her TARDIS, and showed him the wonders of her world. After a week of coming to terms with this, he realized that it didn't matter who she was or where she was from, he loved by unconditionally, and asked for her hand in marriage. "Are you sure this is alright with your people Jonie?" He asked with worry in his eyes as she led him into her TARDIS. "I don't want you to get into trouble."  
"We have nothing to worry about," She assured him as they entered her TARDIS. "I'm not exactly the most popular person on Gallifrey, but I don't care."  
The interior of her Console Room had changed again. Upon his first view of it, the room had a sterile, laboratory feel to it, with while, roundelled walls, and a console panel littered with knobs and buttons. Now, it was far larger, walls that looked of stone, and a purple ceiling that seemed to stretch into forever. The central column, formerly a pale pink, was now emerald green and glowed upon a console full of touch sensitive panels, and the odd one of two levers and buttons.  
"Uh." He closed his eyes to clear his head. "So, when do I get to meet your family?"  
"Not within this lifetime!" Jonie declared as she began to input coordinates. "Except for the Kithriarch, the rest of the House of Firesong has really-"  
"What's wrong?"  
A button began to flash oddly on the console near her. Pressing a few panels, she tracked the origin and almost went pale as she reluctantly activated the viewscreen.  
"Lady President Romana!" She said in surprise. "What brings this honor?"  
"I have a mission for you, if you want it?"  
"Uh. sure, what is it?"  
"As I understand it, you graduated with Doctor Auden Lorizhon, correct?"  
"Of course," She grinned. "He's not too hard to forget."  
"Excellent. You are to journey to the planet Haderath and retrieve an Artron Crystal Resonator from the Temple of No'lutek. A member of our race carelessly left it behind on some ill-begotten mission, and it has been there ever since. I am transmitting you all the data we have on that world as we speak."  
"And then?"  
"You are then to journey to Metebenus III, Mutters Spiral, in the Humanian Era, twenty-nine sixty-three. Doctor Lorizhon and the Time Lady Rosalynd will be down on the planet busy with locating a major psychic disturbance emanating form the system, and nullifying the threat."  
"Yes Lady President, and our Doctrine of Non-Intervention?"  
"Circumvented." She smiled. "Discretion is your ally."  
"Understood, is their anything else?"  
"Nothing else, except good luck."  
The screen went black and Jonie stood for a moment in silence, then began inputting coordinates, and activated the sensor array for a precise trajectory on the crystal. Ryan stayed, not wishing to disturb his fiancée, but had many questions in the back of his head. The first among them was, would they get out of this alive? 


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
On the planet's surface, an Archeologist, a Paleontologist, and a Geologist, assisted by a number of Graduate students under internship, were sent to study the planet. Professor Kristen Alexander was sent first, to study the planet's physical makeup, but when it showed clear signs of previous life, Doctors' Wendy Elliot and Thomas Braddock were sent to examine it, along with large group of Graduate students under internship. Eight weeks ago, they happened by chance upon a wall once part of a palace within the center of a large city. Sensors indicated that the wall was incredibly old, but how far, they couldn't extrapolate. Moreover, from what they had discovered, the inhabitance had incredibly advanced technology; considerably more advanced than their own. Unfortunately, before they could go any further, an unannounced atmospheric disturbance ushered everyone inside the main tent before they could continue the excavation, and were left cataloguing what was already removed from the site.  
"Doctor Elliot, Professor Braddock, come over here and have a look at this." The Seganax native motioned to them."  
"What is it?" Professor Braddock asked.  
Doctor Thomas Luke Braddock eyed her with great interest. A man in his late twenties, he was fresh out of Oxford University with a Doctorate in Paleontology. The youngest of the three present, he was eager to prove himself, and add to the already vast amount of 'living' knowledge that was on the planet.  
"The ring, it's of non-Metebenusian origin. Spectro-analysis indicates that the elemental components were possibly derived from the Coreward region of the Galaxy. The stone itself is from this world, likely used in the creation of the ring. Examine the markings."  
Turning on a lamp, Doctor Braddock placed the ring under the intense light, while Doctor Elliot took out a Metallurgical Scanner. Passing it over the ring she did a comprehensive scan, revealing some interesting results that only seemed to bring with it, more questions.  
"This alloy is a perfect combination of Argonite, Siligtone, and an. element of unknown origin."  
"None of these elements exist anywhere on the planet's surface," Doctor Alexander said. "Clearly the ring is not of this planet, and from what I can tell of the intricate detail and craftsmanship, it's not from any of the nearby systems. The trace metal is what pointed the sensors to a location somewhere near the Galactic Center, in an unexplored sector of space."  
"One side of the ring contains an flame-like pattern in some form of iridescent precious stone." Doctor Braddock spoke up, near- entranced by the object. "The other side contains a circular, swirling pattern, and the script surrounding the stone is a big mystery. Possibly, both represent the former owner's Homeworld."  
The human male trailed off as he gazed into the blue stone itself. The stone, dead for millennia, began to come alive, emitting a soft blue glow, becoming brighter each second he gazed into it. Before it progressed, further, Doctor Elliot snatched the ring from his hand, bringing him out of a cloudy daze.  
"Doctor Braddock, are you alright?"  
"Yeah, what happened?"  
"The Atmospheric disturbance has subsided, it's safe to continue our excavation." One of the students announced to the three. "And we're receiving a signal from a ship a ship in orbit, the Olympus."  
"Right on time." Professor Alexander mumbled sarcastically. "You can always count on the military to ruin things!"  
"Transmit that we're ready for a shuttle to land and retrieve what artifacts have been collected at the site. We'll meet them upon arrival."  
  
"Is everyone okay?" Auden asked.  
"Yeah, just the usual bumps and bruises." Lisa joked. "We rematerialized into normal space as the wave dissipated. Shields are reading at maximum."  
"Good... be right back." He trailed off as he left the Console room rather quickly, flying down the corridor.  
"The readouts indicate a reading of one-seven-nine-three-point- point-two-nine..." Julie looked up from the readouts on the computer screen. "Now where in the twelve galaxies did he disappear off to?"  
"He mumbled something, then took off like a flash."  
"All I have to say," Julie began with a glare towards the console. "Is geo-crystalline alignment my foot! This had all the hallmarks of something very nasty!"  
She stopped in mid-sentence as Auden entered with a large wooden crate labeled in Gallifreyan script: Rare gems and Metallic Oddities.  
"Let me see here." He sat down on the floor, and carefully began to remove various items. "One Zyton-7 Crystal, Andromedan Bloodstone, a lump of Jethrik, heh, a cube of Dwarf-star Alloy, Orlion sphere, Argonite nugget... ah yes!" He held up as blue, transparent gem.  
"Where... let me rephrase that. when did you get that?" Julie asked, astonished by the crystal.  
"It. was an ancient family heirloom left ages ago by mother. It was given to me upon graduation." He placed the other items back into the crate and placed them off into a corner of the TARDIS console room. "It is classified as a psychic amplification stone, and one of five hundred such crystalline structures in the universe with this power. Four are located within this galaxy, Leinez-Quartz from Demos, Petraysian-Rubies from Serras IV, High Imperial Emeralds from Gallifrey, and the Blue Sapphires of Metebenus III."  
"High Imperial Emeralds?" Julie echoed in thought. "That gemstone is scarcely seconded to Orlion in rarity, and still commands equal value."  
"This stone has the power to amplify all mental powers, and if used properly, permanently. There will be a re-strengthening of the hypothalamic organ, possibly to the level of the Ancient Gallifreyans."  
"But Auden," Lyssa responded in a low hiss. "YOU are of the Ancient Gallifreyans! What effects will this crystal have on you?"  
"I'm not entirely sure Lyssa." He trailed off, fumbling around, for the right words. Ancient Gallifrey was never a subject he fully expounded on. "When the power of entrelacement dwindled, and our telepathic abilities waned, certain ones. Individuals as they were called, were able to retain most of their strength." He looked down at the crystal thoughtfully. "If anything, my mental powers will be amplified considerably, which might wane some upon my regeneration. If not, I may have to adjust to the changes for the rest of my existence.  
"You're going to have more than enhancement on your hands Auden- "  
"I know," He interrupted. "And I am willing to pay 'said' price."  
The Time Lord laid the crystal onto the console as he took the crate back into its' room. A beautiful, large gem, it had eighteen perfect facets, which glowed from the lamps that encircled them, causing a blue cascade of light to reverberate around the room. Auden reentered the room and activated the console screen once more revealing the planet once more.  
"How powerful will our telepathic abilities become?" Julie asked in reference to herself and Lyssa.  
"Well, due to the unique peculiarities of the crystal, your telepathic abilities may well be on par with the Ancient Gallifreyans, minus the entrelacement. Whatever mental abilities to possess will also be enhanced, though not near as strongly as your telepathy."  
"Anything else?"  
"Yes." He eyed them gravely. "Due to our level of advancement, these effects will more than likely be permanent, perhaps marginally increasing or decreasing over time as we regenerate. I would advise against the both of you undergoing this."  
"When do we begin?" Julie asked with a defiant smile.  
"Auden, time is wasting, and the longer we stay here, the more dangerous it will be out there."  
"I take it, we'll be doing this in the Medical Bay?" His dark look went to a tender smile as he shook his head with a sigh. Leaving the TARDIS on 'auto-pilot,' and left the console room to prepare.  
  
Aboard the Olympus, repairs to the ship were proceeding expediently. All was taken care of, except for shielding and minor hull contusions. All that was needed was to finish repairs to shield matrix, reinforce the hull armor, head down to the surface and collect the catalogued artifacts, and return before anything else happened. A sound plan.  
However, as one of Murphy's Laws says: If you perceive that there are four possible ways in which a procedure can go wrong, and circumvent these, then a fifth way will promptly develop.  
"Ensign Caskey, ship status."  
"We've managed to make repairs to the hull armor. It'll hold more than long enough for us to get to a space station and dock for permanent repairs. As for the shields, most of the circuits are fried, we've just been able to raise them to thirty-six percent and holding. It'll take more time to repair them."  
"Very well, Ensign's Bowen, Laundry, and Hicks will assist with that while we head for the surface." Captain Fall stated before opening the communication's channel. "Now here this, this is the Captain. For all those who are going to the surface, meet me in the shuttle bay at zero-nine- hundred hours. Captain Fall out."  
  
"You've had that look on your face since we've entered the. Vortex," Clint spoke up, incorporating terminology he was just beginning to get use to. "Who is this Auden anyway?"  
"He was an old friend of mine from my days at the Academy." She slipped in a fond smile, with a faint tinge sadness.  
"Did you two ever like, date?"  
Rosalynd gave him almost horrid, shocked expression, as she shook her head in response. Briefly, she seemed taken aback by it, as thoughts such thoughts were alien. She turned her attentions to the scanner screen and mumbled incoherently as she inputted adjustments for minor course corrections.  
"I wasn't ready and he." She trailed off, trying to find the words. "He let his emotions get ahead of his common sense, and I, as I said, wasn't ready."  
"Oh."  
"Anyway, that's centuries behind us I think, we're still friends." She looked down at the scanner screen as a beeping noise sounded forth. "Hmmm. that's very odd."  
"What?" He walked over and saw what she was looking at. A series of numbers fluctuated rapidly on the screen, with only one constant; they were increasing in amount. Next to them were a series of alien script changing as well, except for the last script. "What's going on?"  
"A massive surge of Artron energy in real space." She replied. "I'm placing the Time Capsule in stationary mode until the energy has dispersed."  
"So until then, we wait."  
"Meanwhile gathering as much data as we can on this disturbance." 


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
Since the Orb's arrival to their world over a thousand year ago, the order of No'lutek had risen almost exponentially in power on the planet Haderath. Priests began to grow corrupt as the centuries crept by, becoming intoxicated on the 'power' imbued to them by their simple possession of the flawless, iridescent crystal. However, all them were mere amateurs, compared to Selried Koalen, most corrupt and foul of the accursed lot. Since his dreaded rise to power, King Veles T'lorin prayed unceasingly for Selried's power to be toppled by anyone. In this prayer, it would seem that things would come to full circle. The Temple of No'lutek was awakened by the first rays of the morning light. It lay within the heart of Geleren, the Capitol City of the Kingdom of Palederon. The streets were devoid of any activity to hear the distinct sound of warping as real space retreated but for a moment to allow a special ship to materialize in an abandoned alley within a safe distance from their objective. Then ship took the form of a door, which opened to reveal two humanoids of different racial origins leave and make their way towards the temple. Determining this was simple: the first one, a male was dressed in a pair of blue jeans and a nice light blue shirt. The second one, female, wore the scarlet robes of her chapter, accenting her vibrant, coppery hair and matching eyes.  
"So, are they friendly at least?"  
"Most. The Temple Guards are the ones we really have to worry about."  
  
"I still don't see how we're going to retrieve this."  
"Artron Crystal Resonator?"  
"Yeah, that, without getting ourselves captured in the process." Jonie's eyes sparkled with inspiration and glanced over at her fiancée in thought. Ryan eyed the Time Lady wearily as she stared at him with cat-like fascination.  
"How good are you at stopping and asking for directions?"  
  
The illumination of the crystal lit the Time Lord's eyes with a rich, azure glow, as the preternatural energies pulsated vibrantly through his mind, opening and stimulating neural pathways that had never been used before. Every iota of energy that flooded his brain was absorbed completely, his mind shields completely lowered. Throughout the process, Julie and Lyssa monitored his vital signs as they seemed to shift erratically, and then returned to normal as the crystal's light died to nothing.  
"Auden," Julie spoke up. "Are you okay?"  
"Yes." He quickly blinked, and then looked at his to companions. "I've never felt anything like that before. It was incredible. I'm going to try something. be sure to record the readouts for me."  
They nodded as he lay back, and closed his eyes. With little focus, his expanded his higher senses near-instantly into the realm of the fourth dimension. The Gallifreyan could feel it reverberating through his mind, as naturally as a lover's touch, like he used to sense it. He could feel the intimate bond echoing happily through his thoughts, as strongly as 'his' people could feel it. The ebb and flow of the temporal dimension coursed through him, in an exuberant flow of ethereal energy. Julie and Lyssa looked at him curiously as a soft smile crossed the Gallifreyan's face.  
He then expanded himself further, and projected his mind outside of the TARDIS and into the space around him. He looked around and smiled, hovering above his TARDIS, and then began to frown as he gazed towards the Northern Hemisphere of the planet. He advanced towards it at the speed of thought, and then stopped before the psionic energies began to sear his face. He looked upon the origin and saw the breach, a pulsating bluish- white hole to discordant with space-time to be seen by any of the standard sensory technology. Then, he felt a presence. no; it was two minds, distinct in thought pattern and mental energy. The first felt primeval in essence, full of rage and hate. The second, not as old, yet familiar, not in the way of blood, but in.  
Adrian's eyes flashed open, almost startled by his companions. He looked around, and then jumped off the bed, leaving the med-lab in a great hurry, though followed by Julie and Lyssa.  
"What happened?" Julie asked.  
"A rather nasty." He grimaced in thought. "Excursion. The sooner we're down on the surface the better."  
"Why, what did you see?" Lyssa spoke as they entered the Console Room  
"It wasn't what I saw, it was what I felt, what I touched." He looked up with a serious countenance. "And we haven't much time."  
  
The Captain of the Guard stood roughly six feet in height, with broad shoulders, dark hair, and deep blue eyes. He dressed in a uniform roughly Arabic in appearance, but without a turban. Instead, he wore a headband with a multicolored miniature spheroid on his forehead. On his belt hung a large sword with a black hilt. Ryan gulped as he looked at the man, and then back at Jonie who motioned to him to go. He sighed, shook his head, and walked out of the bushes that lined the entrance and cleared his throat.  
"Excuse me sir," Ryan began, walking up to the Guard. "Could you direct me to the nearest. phone booth, I seem, to have left my wallet at the inn, and need to call my wife to get it for me before she arrives."  
Jonie smiled as the guard looked upon the human youth with total confusion, and then slid back into the shadows. The smile faded into an expressionless visage and began to extend her arms out form her sides. Her eyes narrowed with incredible concentration as she focused the gifted preternatural energies of her order on herself. Energy surged from the ether in dark blue tendrils, spiral upwards in coruscation. Her form began to fade from sight, and then vanished completely. Only wisps of blue energy, visible only to her encircled her as she walked towards the pair, up the stairs and into the temple.  
"Now what were you looking for again?" The Guard asked rather politely.  
She glided gracefully past meditating priests and then into the Inner Sanctum itself, which for the moment was empty. Slipping past a series of thick curtains that were blowing in a delicate breeze, the stopped and smiled, as she beheld what she came for. The orb, roughly the size of a double fist, levitated above a golden, pyramidal altar with various symbols richly carved onto its surface. Narrowing her coppery eyes, she willed her cloaking field around the altar itself and then grasped it. The field retreated upon her mental command, reducing the barrier's size, but not its' power. As the winds blew back the curtains, she glided out and away as gracefully as she entered.  
"And what does a. telephone look like?" "Well, it's a device used to speak to another person form across great distances, with two ends. You listen into the top end and speak in the bottom end. All of this is connected to a cord which-"  
"Captain! Captain! The Orb of No'lutek has been stolen!"  
The Captain of the Guard looked back at the frantic soldier who looked as though he would faint and then back the human male who had a bewildered look on his face.  
"I'll let you tend to that, I'm sure I can find someone else who can point me in the right direction."  
The Captain turned and raced into the temple. When he was out of sight, which wasn't very far, Ryan shrugged, turned around, and walked away as calmly as he could. Getting to the end of the Temple walkway, he went into the bushes and saw Jonie with her arms crossed and an amused smile in her face.  
"I was wondering when you were going to show up."  
"Funny, I was wondering the same thing. So, can we go?"  
"Oh yes, but we have to hurry, hopefully they didn't suspect you or our little exit could become rather tricky." They looked back as an announcement was made to search the grounds for anyone not authorized to be there. The couple looked at one another and hurriedly made their way away from the temple and towards the marketplace, not full of people. They slipped by making sure not to stop as the Guard proceeded into the city itself. As the voices died down, they heard Selried's voice thundering across the crowd in intense fury.  
"I want the infidels who have dared to steal the Sacred Orb of No'lutek immediately! Find them now!" Jonie and Ryan slipped into the alley as the High Priest's carriage came to rest in view of it. They hurried to the end of it, keeping in the dark shadows as best they could, with light of the orb flashing from within Jonie's robes as she removed the key. As they got closer, Selried glanced towards the alley and his eyes widened as he caught a recognizable glint of multicolored light streaming forth from beneath robes of rich scarlet worn by a person with hair of copper fire. He looked harder and then pointed down the alley with a scepter.  
"After them!" He commanded. Ryan looked back as the Guards entered the alley, running towards them in full stride. He looked back at Jonie who had just opened the door and ran in, pulling him in along with her. Shutting the door, she breathed a sigh of relief and brought up the preset coordinates in haste. She activated the scanner screen and they watched as the guards tried in vain to open the door and shook her head with a smirk and pulled a lever back. The frantic guards stopped and stood back with wonder as they heard the distinct, yet unknown sound of Gallifreyan warping as the door they had been trying to open faded in a pale, milky blue light. The Captain looked back at his men with wonderment.  
"The Orb has been returned to its rightful place," He announced to them. "The tyranny has ended on our world." He looked over at the befuddled priest and smiled triumphantly. "Our people are free."  
  
"Touchdown in five. four. three. two. one."  
The shuttle landed safely within half a mile of the sight. With the crew and supplies accounted for, they exited the ship, and began to make their way to the sight, and then stopped and looked around as they heard a distinctly familiar noise.  
"What is that sound?" Lieutenant Commander Bailey asked.  
The tactical officer, Lieutenant Commander Cullen Smith looked over at him and smiled slightly. "I believe that would be. Doctor Lorizhon."  
The watched as before them, the space before them seem to warp, then fold in on itself. Coruscated energies began to fill that gap as an object began to materialize before their eyes. When that distinct sound ended its final note, a quasi-terrestrial pillar stood before them. In a perfect cylindrical fashion encompassing the middle, lay a series or ornate geometric patterns, and a beautiful, but alien script, most likely belonging to the occupant's homeworld. Within seconds, three figure exit the object, two females with smiles, and a male with a dark, concerned expression riddling his face.  
"Just excellent," He muttered aloud. "I should have known you'd be down here. I saw your ship in orbit when we arrived, trust nothing was too badly damaged by the artron-generated pulse."  
"Artron pulse?"  
Auden looked up and over at a new figure before him. Tall, he had short, brown hair, bright, intelligent blue eyes, and an inquisitive posture.  
"Yes, Artron, or what your people would call mental energy. What your ship felt was a shock wave that was partially generated on the astral plane, and partially in real space. The result produced a tear invisible to conventional sensory systems, yet strong enough to effect real space. Typical of her style." He muttered the last of it.  
"Fascinating. "I'm Doctor Baze by the way, Drew Baze."  
"Doctor Auden Lorizhon, normally referred to as Auden." In concentrated amounts like that, it can be incredibly dangerous, especially when  
"Figured." Commander Post frowned. He carried little affection for the Time Lord, despite his help. "Bantering us like we're some inferior- "  
"Is their something. wrong Doctor Lorizhon?" Captain Fall broke in before the Commander grew louder in tone.  
"Oh yes." He whispered ominously. "We haven't-"  
A sound identical to Auden's forthcoming reverberated before them, ascending into a crescendo of harmonic brilliance, as another ship materialized in similar fashion before them. The distinct sound faded into the dimensions as the materialization process completed itself. Captain Fall glanced over at the dark-eyed Time Lord, who wore an unforgiving frown upon his face for anyone exiting the ship. Before looking back, he took notice of something else; Auden seemed pale, paler than usual for a possible impending crisis.  
The door opened, and the occupants stepped forth. The first to exit, was a somewhat tall woman, with long, brunette hair, brilliant hazel-green eyes, with an apparent age of a woman in her late teens, early twenties. She wore dark, uniform-like clothing, which offset her gentle, natural beauty, making her seem military in origin.  
The other, about her height looked around with innocent blue eyes as he surveyed his surroundings. Though he looked as young as she, his face appeared scarred from an accident that took place many years ago. He was clothed in a pair of jeans, and a light orange short-sleeved shirt, from which showed similar scarring on his arms.  
The Time Lady began to survey her crowd of onlookers, until she came face to face with Auden, and then everything went still. The Gallifreyans nodded at one another, and then a dead silence permeated the ether between them. The Captain was about to speak, when Julie tapped him on the shoulder and shook her head.  
"What's going on?"  
"Mind touch, customary greeting between Gallifreyans." She looked at her fellow Time Lords curiously. "But I've never known them to last very long."  
Auden's head tilted upward, and he let out a heavy sigh. He looked back at the fellow Gallifreyan and shook his head in visible loathing. The Time Lady shrugged, as though in agreement and sighed as well. Things were definitely looking up indeed. 


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
Ageless, crystal blue eyes suddenly snapped open, as he began to inhale great gulps of cooled, fresh cavern air. Physically he felt fine it his mental health that told a different story. He had induced a trance, concentrating, willing, and directing all the mental energies he could summon from both the planet and himself. It was a difficult process, but he succeeded in his task. He shook his head rather erratically, scanning the crystalline room like a mad man trying to come to grasp with reality. Standing up, he half staggered, half walked towards the entrance, automatically shielding his eyes. Morning had long come to the planet, as the Blue, Metebenusian parent star was ascending in the west. Recovering some of his higher senses, he closed his eyes pooling his mental energies and directing into the planet to feel the potential energies that coursed richly throughout it.  
  
Then he crashed into a barrier, adamantine as Siligtone, and resolute as any mind he had ever encountered. The energies shifted, searching for the originator, which wasn't difficult, considering the individual in question's mind was one of the most powerful he'd ever felt in a long time, emitting artron energy like a Quasar in a sea of dwarfs. For the briefest instance, their minds connected, and simultaneously felt another in proximity. He withdrew his mind, and looked back out into the landscape.  
"He has come at last to Metebenus III." He spoke in a full whisper. "Soon my Lady, soon, you will have your revenge."  
"Yes." A voice echoed behind him. He turned around to see a half-formed entity, her form traced beautifully by purplish energies that seemed to encircle her. "But the time is not right. Keep an eye on them Sennet." Her form shifted, beginning to fade from sight. "I will return my faithful Priest." her voice trailed off in an echo. "With old, old friends so long forgotten in the shadows of the past."  
The bright gleam in his eyes widened the smile on his face into a fang-like grin. He turned around, filled with the euphoria and let out a maddening laughter that echoed throughout the valley in a foreboding wave that made the ether itself tremble with fear.  
  
Facing one another, the two Time Lords paused a moment, looking around very silently. They felt a feeling, a presence that made itself known. The mind stayed only long enough to have its' artron signature partially traced nothing else. They could tell it was a powerful mind, but who the person was, was the mystery. They finished the telepathic contact, and Auden spoke first.  
"Of all the insufferable things to happen," Auden spoke, breaking the already palpable, tense silence surrounding them. "The High Council couldn't trust me to do this to do this by myself and elected to send you to make sure I don't mess up. You could have been nice about it, and politely decline the offer!"  
"For your information," She replied with almost an even tone as his. "I chose to come on my own volition! When the Lady President told me that you were the on investigating this disturbance, I thought I might be of some assistance to you." Her eyes narrowed as she continued telepathically. 'And, I wanted to catch up on old times, to see how you were.'  
'You picked a time to do it.' He telepathically replied, and then sighed aloud. "What are we waiting for, let's be off."  
As everyone began the lengthy journey towards the archeological, the Time Lord maneuvered over to Captain Fall.  
"Captain, I was wondering, if you would dispatch a. runner to the site. There is something of mine at the site that I am almost positive has been. excavated."  
He glanced slightly downward to the left of him where the dark-haired alien walked. A clear look of concern was hung heavily upon his countenance with undertones of. something else he couldn't place at the moment. It was as though he looked physically drained, almost weakened by some unknown force in the Universe. "Very well Auden, but I would like to know what this is all about."  
"Fair enough." He trailed out with a dark frown.  
"Ensign Blake."  
"Yes sir." He said, walking up to the Captain.  
"I. he has a job for you." He motioned towards Auden.  
"Found at the site, is a ring." He began with a distant expression. "A perfect amalgam of the two strongest and purest elements in the galaxy, it is set on top with a cornflower blue sapphire. Encircling it is a series of characters known only to me. On side of the ring bears a circular, swirling pattern, the Omniscate; you will know it when you see it. The other is a flame pattern, embossed richly in Velidean Opal."  
"Got it." He trailed off, processing the detailed information given to him. "What do you wasn't me to do when I find it."  
"Tell them the owner has returned."  
  
Back at the site, the archeological team was busy cataloging and packing their finds to be flown back to Earth for study. An eerie echo suddenly entering the camp, stopping all work as both students and Scientists hurried out of the tents to listen. It reverberated into a deep crescendo of laughter from someone who was unusually happy, or terribly psychotic. The laughter was then muffled as a new sound filling the air in a whirl of mechanical wheezing. The boundaries of time and space were folded back, to make way for a gray cabinet materializing before their eyes. The sound died down as the object achieved solidity, then vanished into the ether as quickly and it entered. The silence continued as the three scientists advanced slowly to the object, and then stopped as part of it opened.  
"Hello," Said a young-looking woman in a simple, dark frock. "Are we late?"  
  
"Long, long ago, before your race ever made its mark on your world, a highly advanced race of psionic engineers that called this planet home. They were telepaths, gifted with powerful telekinetic and precognitive skills. From their inborn talents came technology based on those powers. They had little need for need for 'natural,' and outside energy sources, using the powers of their minds, amplified by the natural crystals indigenous to this planet, amplifying their thoughts to achieve what tasks they needed. Their great ships were said to run in part on a gestalt of their mental energies. Later, they changed this concept. They re- engineered their drives, blending their great powers into their Defense and Offensive Technology. Then they began to create an empire, that eventually stretched the entirety of the Acteon Sector, thirty worlds in their grasp. At its height, it covered over seven percent of the Galaxy. Nevertheless, like all empire, theirs was doomed for destruction." His voice loomed into his ears with a deep, penetrating sadness. He glanced up toward the deep blue sky and continued. "Seeing the time had come, an ancient evil made her move, and the result ignited a bloody psionic war that eventually destroyed their race."  
"But why?" He asked. "Why did she come?"  
"Because this world holds a great power Captain Fall." He partially outstretched his hands, as though opening the world before them. "It is not a power that can be bought or sold, or contained and harnessed by some military force. It is a power that can only be controlled by those with the strength in will to do so." He gave a passive glance towards the Captain with narrowed eyes. His eyebrows tense slightly when he mentioned 'military force.' "Nor do I take, you are here on orders for a mere dig.  
Captain Fall met the Time Lord's gaze with a feeling of surprise and apprehension. An unexpected question seemed to have come from the right person. He turned back to the trail, shaking his head.  
"I'm sorry Auden, that's classified. What else happened?"  
  
"Before the last great battle, a challenge was made, and she was defeated. For her crimes, a penance was exacted. Calling upon ancient powers thought long forgotten, the Challenger exiled her into the Timeless demesne of the Astral Vortex. However, by then, it was too late. The damage had been done, and the race was doomed to extinction." He looked up again. "However, if you want names, I'm afraid that's classified."  
"Fair enough. So, how exactly did she return?"  
"She generated a rip in the fabric of space/time to escape. The power used, transposed itself partly into real space, thereby generating the shock wave your ship felt. Very strong one too, from what my sensors could gather."  
'And you did not tell the High council about this?' A voice asked in his mind. He looked back and caught sight of Rosalynd's disappointed expression directed upon him.  
'It would not have made a difference. The High Council has its' own affairs to worry about. Besides, what are they going to do? Watch very sternly form behind the Transduction Barriers?'  
Then she was brushed out of his wind like some sort of petty nuisance, but not before adding. 'Meet me in private, on the hill over looking the site. You'll know it when you see it.'  
  
"I don't care who you are and what you're here to get," The angry voiced barked. "You're not touching that ring for any purpose!"  
"I have my orders ma'am, now kindly step away so I can get on with them."  
Not a woman to be outdone, Doctor Elliot discreetly tripped the Ensign as he walked over to the table. There was a hard 'thud' as the officer hit the ground, knees first. He let out a gasp of pain, and slowly rolled over, a little unsure as to which patella to clutch more. The good Doctor looked down at him, almost chuckling, and a little guilty about what she had done.  
"Seems that everything topples eventually, even. people from the looks of it."  
Doctor Elliot spun around. She could hear the voices of her other two colleagues outside, intermixed with new voices she'd never heard before. Presumably, they were from the Olympus here to collect what had been found so far. However, before her stood was someone completely different. He looked younger than she did, but there was something in his dark eyes, in his voice that made her feel diminutive, child-like, which unnerved her slightly. He nodded slightly to her and walked over to the table unabated. "I've come for what is mine."  
She gulped. "Really? Then if it is yours, prove it?"  
He turned and smiled, almost amused at her words. The little object was only a telekinetic nudge away, if it really came to that. He jumped onto table; eyes fixed on her, and began to give her the most detailed description anyone had ever given her of an object, especially of this size. He even told her of the metal's origins, and the precise ratio of materials used to create the amalgam that sat by her. Surprised and satisfied at the same time, she slowly turned towards the case, picked up the ring, and handed it to him.  
"Thank you." He said very kindly, holding it for a moment, and slipping it into his pocket. "Now, if I'm not mistaken, I believe that Captain Fall is here to collect what you have catalogue." He walked out of the tent and vanished out of sight. 


End file.
